


It Doesn't Hurt Right Now

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginning of noncon (not between Sam and Dean), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Sam is 16 and Dean is 20, brief description of prostitution, mention of noncon (not between Sam and Dean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam finds out what Dean has to do to make extra money and does what he can to protect him while hiding his knowledge.





	It Doesn't Hurt Right Now

Sam didn't know what he expected to see when he started following Dean to bars. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had seen him spend all night drinking and talking to women. He wouldn't have been surprised if all he did was play pool. He wouldn't have been surprised if Dean had a secret girlfriend he didn't want their dad to know about. He never would have expected to see Dean take a wad of money from a man that had to be older than John and climb into his car. The car shook from side to side, a tale tell sign of the activities occurring inside, for five minutes. Dean got out, looking a little more disheveled and with a slight limp. Then he got in the Impala where Sam could see him count his money. 

 

It continued in similar fashion most nights in the towns they stayed in when John would be gone for a while. 

 

Sam couldn't figure out why he was doing it at first; John always left Dean with money for him to buy food for the two of them. But Sam started to notice that Dean wouldn't go out until food was running low. This was partially due to Sam being 15 and growing like a weed which caused him to eat well above the recommended 2,000 calories a day. Sam realized it was also because John just didn't leave them enough money to make it for his longer trips. 

 

Sam tried eating less, even tried using less shampoo and conditioner to save money but Dean wouldn't let him get by with a growling stomach and greasy hair. 

 

So, Sam made a silent compromise with Dean. He'd keep eating and would stay clean, but he would also follow Dean whenever he went out to make sure no one hurt him. 

 

It carried on like that for over a year without incident. 

 

One night, Sam watched Dean in an alley beside a run down bar in Reno, Nevada. It was a worse environment than Dean usually chose, but it was the closest bar to the motel where they were staying. Sam stayed on one end of the alley, hidden by shadows and his hood pulled over most of his face, and watched over Dean. 

 

A man walked up and started talking to Dean, leaning close to him and whispering in his ear. Sam was used to this since most of the men approached Dean in this way. He was also used to the feeling of jealousy churning in his stomach. 

 

Suddenly the man's posture changed and he grabbed Dean by the hair then turned him around and slammed his head into the rough brick wall. Dean's yelp was cut short by the man clamping one hand over his mouth. He used his whole body to pin Dean to the building as he began to yank and tug at his jeans. 

 

Sam was moving before he even knew what he was doing. He grabbed the man away from Dean by the shoulder and punched him once hard in the jaw then the stomach, causing him to yell and bend over in pain. 

 

"What the fuck, man? He's just a hooker!" The man yelled, looking up at Sam. 

 

"He still has to be willing, asshole!" Sam shouted before he pushed him to the ground then began kicking him repeatedly over any part of his body he could. 

 

He didn't hear his name until Dean touched his shoulder and the pounding in his ears quieted just enough to hear him. 

 

"We have to go, Sammy, come on," Dean tugged him by the hand toward the Impala. Sam looked back at the man before getting in the car, feeling nauseous when he didn't see him moving. 

 

Dean drove silently, wiping at the blood running down his face periodically. Sam wasn't sure what to say, guilt filling him because Dean knew now that he had been followed. 

 

Back in the room, Dean sat on his bed and Sam got the first aid kit out. He stood between Dean's legs and carefully cleaned the gash just above his nose then sewed it shut with well trained hands. Dean squeezed Sam's hips whenever it pulled or stung just a little too much to pretend it didn't hurt. 

 

"Sammy... Do you need me to tell you why?" Dean whispered as Sam stepped away. 

 

"I already know, Dean. The same reason you do everything."

 

He smiled weakly, guilt written on his face. "How long have you known?"

 

"A little over a year now," Sam sat next to him, offering him a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Been following you ever since."

 

Dean took it and took a sip before asking another question. "Why?"

 

"Why do I follow you?" Sam clarified then sighed when Dean nodded, considering his answer. "I started because I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a one time thing but also to try and figure out why you were doing it. After I figured it out, I tried to stop wasting so much money."

 

"Feeding you isn't wasting money," Dean interrupted. 

 

"It felt that way when I knew what you had to do to get the extra cash," Sam shrugged. "Then I started staying cause I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. There's all these stories you hear about prostitutes getting killed or beaten or arrested... you were looking out for me by getting the money and I wanted to look out for you while you got it."

 

"I woulda been fine, it's more dangerous for you to be out there," Dean protested. 

 

"Yeah? You would have been fine with that guy tonight?" 

 

Dean's face darkened at the mention of him and he looked away for a moment.  

 

"And..." Sam took a deep breath, already hating himself for what he was about to admit. He stared at the ugly floral pattern of the bedspread while continuing to speak, "I was jealous in a weird way. I have this fantasy of being someone else and seeing you and... getting to have you." His heart was pounding in his chest once again, almost as hard as it had been in the alley. "I don't know when it started, De, but I want you to be mine."

 

"I've always been yours, Sammy," Dean whispered. He set his hand on Sam's cheek to make him meet his eyes. 

 

"Not like that, not as a-"

 

"A lover? Or do you want more than that?" He didn't offer any hint to his baby brother what he wanted. 

 

"More," he whispered past the lump in his throat. 

 

Dean smiled, light coming to his eyes more than Sam had seen in a long time. Their lips were nearly touching when Dean spoke, "me too." 

 

Sam surged forward into an awkward and clumsy yet somehow perfect kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. Sam broke away first, taking a desperate gasp for air. He grinned sheepishly at Dean who smiled back at him before moving in for another kiss. He stopped short when he heard keys in the door and moved to the other bed quickly. 

 

"Hey," John said as he walked into the room, looking exhausted and like he hadn't showered in days. "That wendingo was a son of a bitch," he chuckled then paused when he saw Dean's injury. "What happened to you?"

 

"A guy at a bar was roughing up his girlfriend and I stepped in. He wasn't too happy about it," Dean lied easily. 

 

John seemed to accept it with a nod. "Well, you kids wanna head out on the road? Seems like there's a vengeful spirit out in Michigan."

 

Sam and Dean packed silently with the help of their dad. When John stepped out to start the car, Dean snuck a kiss to Sam's cheek. "Later," he whispered the promise, smiling softly at him before grabbing his bag and heading to the car. Sam followed after him like he always had and always would.


End file.
